


Немного нежности для отдельно взятых шпионов

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор долго любовался на <a href="http://40.media.tumblr.com/074de5e8fef2018d35cf112c1ffa10e2/tumblr_nwv5pnfjXZ1tw8byro4_1280.png">этот</a> арт и думал: ведь не будут они всегда вместе, как бы того ни хотелось. Гостевой брак - в лучшем случае, и с годами начальство просто закрывало бы глаза на эти встречи и совместные отпуска. Может быть, потом, уже после отставки...</p>
<p>В общем, однажды десять лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного нежности для отдельно взятых шпионов

Они вваливаются в номер, не прекращая поцелуя, начатого в лифте. Поздняя ночь, весна, Лондон, старинная, но уютная и комфортабельная гостиница, и это - их первая встреча за четыре месяца: терпеть нет ни сил, ни желания.  
Соло расстегивает Илье ширинку, пока тот судорожно сдирает с себя и Соло рубашки; толкает на кровать, падает на колени, аккуратно и быстро избавляет от белья, просто стаскивая его под яйца, и берет в рот до самого горла.  
Каким бы лояльным к выходкам своих постояльцев ни был персонал гостиницы, вопли посреди ночи точно не привели бы его в восторг; Илья кусает себя за ребро ладони, шумно дышит и выгибается навстречу движениям языка.  
Соло ласкает каждый сантиметр, добирается до яичек, вызывая у Ильи полузадушенный всхлип и протяжное мычание. Подгадав момент, когда Илья подается вверх, он стаскивает с него брюки с трусами, а после - и с себя, вынимая из кармана баночку вазелина и продолжая посасывать головку. Соло вылизывает тонкую кожу в паху, лезет языком в пупок, вызывая этим у Ильи нервный хохоток и подергивание члена. Оставляет засосы в солнечном плетении, зубами слегка царапает ребра, оглаживает широкими движениями плечи и шею. Добирается до губ, целует жадно, мокро и нетерпеливо; на ощупь открывает вазелин и наспех растягивает себя, прикрыв глаза и горячо выдыхая в чужой рот.  
Соло прогибается в спине, обхватывает пальцами член Ильи, проводит по всей длине, смазывая, и направляет его в себя. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза все то долгое мгновение, пока Илья не оказывается в Соло по самые яйца; он кладет Соло ладони на бедра, давая несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить и приспособиться, и начинает двигаться.  
Они целуются как сумасшедшие, прикусывают друг другу губы, мажут языками по подбородкам, щекам, дышат чужим воздухом; в комнате жарко, пахнет потом, мускусом, терпким одеколоном Соло, который так раздражает Илью и который он всегда ассоциирует с сексом. Надолго их не хватает: Соло все-таки вскрикивает куда-то Илье в шею, прервав поцелуй, - и сжимается так сильно, что Илья не может, не может больше, впивается в крепкие ягодицы пальцами, натягивая на себя до хлопков вспотевшей кожи, и кончает, толкнувшись максимально глубоко.

Соло трахает Илью, поставив на колени, прикусывая плечи, затылок, лопатки; Илья давится стонами и подается назад, вцепившись ладонями в резное изголовье кровати - ему кажется, что его побелевшие от напряжения костяшки светятся в темноте. Соло дрочит ему сам, сильно и мерно, и дождавшись оргазма Ильи, переворачивает его на спину и после нескольких движений внутрь, кончает Илье в рот, - чтобы потом долго, глубоко, собственнически целовать его, пока они не засыпают.

Илья просыпается, когда Соло натягивает на влажное после торопливого душа тело рубашку; в номере светло, ветер из распахнутого настежь балкона развевает занавески. Не открывая глаз, он потирается лицом о подушку, потягивается, сползая по постели ниже и сминая пальцами ног простыни. Соло уже завязывает галстук, когда Илья, наконец, открывает глаза.  
\- Я предупреждал, что у меня утром встреча.  
Илья моргает по-совиному, зевает, перекатывается на подушку Соло и утыкается носом уже в нее. Соло подхватывает брошенный на свою сторону кровати пиджак, накидывает на плечи и застегивает рубашку до самого верха.  
Илья перестает тискать подушку, отбрасывает простынь и садится на край постели, чуть горбясь. Соло опаздывает и судорожно пытается затянуть галстук, поправить узел, когда чувствует прикосновение горячей, чуть шершавой ладони на нежной коже чуть повыше колена. Илья гладит его медленно, лениво, приподнимая мягкие волоски, заставляя ежиться от неуместного сейчас желания.  
Илья утыкается лбом в обтянутое тканью бедро, трется щекой в светлой щетине, носом приподнимает полу рубашки и прижимается губами к бедренной косточке. Ладонь Соло привычно ложится на затылок, лохматит и без того растрепанные светлые, кое-где уже серебрящиеся пряди; Соло легко целует его в макушку и вновь берется за галстук.  
\- Не скучай, Илия, увидимся вечером. И у нас еще целая неделя впереди.


End file.
